Namihira
Namihira (波平) worked in The Shadow Organization's Investigation Office, but he was also secretly a subordinate of Okuni at the same time.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 182, page 19 Appearance He is a young man of average height with short, pale hair. He has a diagonal scar between his eyes where Rokurou Ougi attacked him with slicing wind. Personality While he appears friendly and easygoing most of the time, Namihira is a clever and cautious person. Plot 'A Kekkaishi Culprit?' Namihira and Kouzou Tanno investigate a location where a Shinyuuchi is said to have vanished suddenly. The journey is made difficult by the mist from Mashiroko Lake. They meet up with Rokurou Ougi, who has agreed to be their temporary guide. Namihira explains that he hired Rokurou to help clear away the mist with his wind manipulation. Recognizing that Rokurou is an Ougi, Tanno is immediately worried they can't afford to pay his fee, since the Investigations Office has a small budget. However, Rokurou has agreed to work for free. Rokurou clears away the mist, revealing an enormous hole in the ground. After studying the hole, Tanno concludes that it was once a gate to the other world, but the world has since collapsed, causing the hole to expand gradually. If this had occurred naturally, the entrance would have covered itself, which implies that someone interfered. Tanno orders Namihira to seal off the area at once, and says they will need a specialist to repair it: ironically, likely the same type of high-level ability user who was responsible in the first place, one with the ability to manipulate space. Namihira offers to take charge of the case.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 181, pages 5-14 Afterward, Namihira and Rokurou visit the Sumimura Home to interview them about the Shinyuuchi hunting incident.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 181, pages 19-20 Yoshimori is confused about what the Investigations Office does. Shigemori explains that they once acted as a self-purification organ for the Shadow Organization, handling internal and national investigations, and analyzing any suspicious matters that arose. Namihira adds that they're like private detectives, and not to worry, since another office would be the one to take action if necessary. Having served tea, Shuji is about to excuse himself, but Namihira asks him to stay, since the matter concerns all Sumimura. Namihira tells that that a large Shinyuuchi at Mashiroko Lake vanished. He shows them a photo of the large hole at the lake, and adds that only a high-level ability user able to manipulate could have done it. Shigemori realizes at once that he is implying a Kekkaishi is involved and asks for more evidence. Namihira calmly points out that only a few people are capable of it. Yoshimori and Toshimori are immediately dismissed as suspects, and when Shigemori is questioned, he refuses to reveal the secrets of his ability to an outsider. Namihira is amused, since Masamori said the same thing before restoring the hole to its original state. Yoshimori asks how serious a crime it is, and Namihira says it is the same as defying the gods, and in the organization's eyes, punishable by death, and not just for the guilty party. The Sumimuras refuse to accept that Masamori could be guilty, and Namihira provides a photo of Sumiko Sumimura standing beside the hole. Namihira reveals he has a subordinate that can access the memories of items and places. Shigemori assumes the photo is forged, but Namihira points out that Sumiko being guilty is very likely: she is a high-level Kekkaishi that wanders freely. He asks Shuji if he really knows what goes on in Sumiko's mind. Clearly disturbed, Shuji politely asks him to leave. Rokurou finally speaks, saying that a woman who neglects her children can't have a good personality. Shugi throws tea at him, but Shigemori's Kekkai catches it before it can hit Rokurou. Rokurou raises a hand to attack, but Yoshimori captures it in a Kekkai, even angrier than Shuji. He calls Rokurou a weird-looking creature and demands that he leave without resisting. Rokurou responds with a large cyclone that destroys most of the room. Rokurou states that every family will cut off a black sheep eventually, wraps himself and Namihira in small tornadoes, and flies away. Namihira scolds him, since he was only supposed to act as a bodyguard, and they came without Tanno's approval. Rokurou is unconcerned, but when Namihira keeps pressing him, Rokurou hits him with slicing wind, then lets him fall. Namihira saves himself with a flying Shikigami. He is disappointed that he lost the chance to make the Sumimura Family allies, and worries that he might have to resign from the Investigations Office, after all his work getting in. He decides to report back to Okuni.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 182, pages 1-19 'Negotiations' Namihira later approaches Yoshimori as one of Okuni's hooded subordinates, apologizing for their previous encounter and explaining that he was actually trying to learn the intentions of the Ougi Clan.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 187 He adds that Okuni wishes to study Kekkaishi abilities, and that this might help prove that Yoshimori's family was not involved in Shinyuuchi huntings. Yoshimori tentatively agrees to be examined, but because he wishes to negotiate an exchange of information, Namihira suggests that he deal with Okuni directly. He then transports Yoshimori to Okuni's Mansion.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 188 'Okuni's Killer?' While investigating Okuni's murder, Namihira again approaches Yoshimori. He presents a burned mechanical pencil, explaining that he has the ability to examine the memories of an object. Examining the pencil showed him Yoshimori's face. Namihira believes the pencil was dropped by Okuni's killer, though he knows Yoshimori was at Karasumori at the time and does not suspect him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 252 'A New Position' Namihira returns to the Investigation Office to apologize for vanishing. Chief Kouzou Tanno admits he always knew Namihira was one of Okuni's people, but that it wasn't a serious matter. Namihira asks if he could have his job back, offering to share information he gathers from the Records Office. Kouzou reminds him that all investigators must remain neutral, and Namihira begs him, stating that he only wishes to expose the truth, as was Okuni's will. Kouzou finally says he would be willing to sell information, since the office is on a tight budget. Namihira happily agrees.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 284 Powers & Abilities Flying Shikigami: Namihira uses flying Shikigami that bear the same triple-slit design on their faces as the hooded majinaishi in the Records Office. He uses them largely for transportation. Object Memory Examination: Namihira has the ability to examine the memories of an object.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 252 References Navigation Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Male Characters Category:Characters